Ashley's no good, terrible, very bad training day
by NSSherlock
Summary: Some days you wish you'd stayed in bed. Today Ashley feels like everyone wishes she'd done just that. Not necessarily anti-Ashley, but she's having a bad day. May follow up if there's interest.


"Is that understood, Trainee Seaver?" Prentiss demanded at the end of her new rant version of the too oft repeated "_Listen and watch us Seaver. Ask considered questions and learn. It's what we're here for. You don't go off on your own and you don't issue opinions or instructions to locals or other agents._"

With a tight nod and a muttered "Yes, ma'am." Seaver held her composure until Emily had stormed out of the room. Uttering an angry curse she threw down the file she'd been holding on to the already littered table in the messy break room of the New York precinct office and fell into a chair with an explosive but watery sigh.

Reid was certain that Emily hadn't known he was in here when she'd pulled Seaver in to read her the riot act. No one likes to get yelled at and he was sure Emily wouldn't have wanted to embarrass the training agent by doing it in front of him – or anyone for that matter. They'd set up an extra case board in the corner of this room though so he could have some quiet to work on some modifications to the geographic profile and he'd been on the other side of it when they'd come in so she hadn't noticed his presence. He'd remained still during Emily's correction of the young trainee but now felt it was best if he let her know he was here before she was startled or said anything to cause her further embarrassment if she didn't realise she wasn't alone. Reaching up, he untacked the map from the board and folded it to make seeing the identified area easier before moving toward Seaver's field of vision. He hadn't tried to be quiet while doing so, but still Seaver jumped noticeably, spinning in her seat when he cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he grinned reassuringly, holding up the map. "Just finishing up refining the geographic profile."

"You heard all that?" she asked, somewhere between confrontational and embarrassed. "I just can't seem to please her today. She's been jumping down my throat every time I open my mouth!"

"Uh…" Reid muttered, really not wanting to get into that conversation with her.

"What was your training agent like Reid? Was he or she as big a hard ass as Agent Prentiss?"

"Uhm…" He wasn't sure how to answer that question. For one, he didn't think Emily was a 'hard ass' – and he wanted to get back to Hotch with the profile, he had an idea that might help narrow the search criteria significantly.

"Wasn't that long ago right? You're the only one to ever come right out of the academy and into the BAU right? Was it Morgan?"

With a sigh, he moved past her to the other side of the table, stopping before the door to turn to face her again. "Depends on your point of view, sorta and no – and to answer your first question, not generally."

"Huh?"

"Was it very long ago I was a trainee agent?" Reid explained, repeating the question she'd asked. "Depends on your point of view. I joined the BAU almost seven years ago. Some days that feels like a very long time ago to me. But if you ask Hotch or Rossi, from their point of view, seven years wouldn't be that long ago. You also asked if I was the only one to come right out of the academy and into the BAU. Sort of. Others have come out of the academy into supporting positions. I am the only one to come out of the academy as a profiler. Morgan was not my training agent. He's actually only been with the BAU four months and three days longer than I have – he was in the bomb squad and undercover before that. My training agent was not generally a hard ass though I've seen the occasional unsub and one or two agents drive him to hard ass behaviour. He rarely raised his voice, but when he did – it was memorable."

Seaver had listened to his answer, her mouth hanging open in part confusion, part surprise before gathering herself. "It wasn't Hotch was it?"

Reigning in his annoyance he took a deep breath before answering. "My training agent? No. He's no longer with the bureau. He retired a few years ago. He's the one who recruited me into the FBI and then into the BAU." He paused. He was sure she would recognise the name – he was legendary still with new recruits and had been one of the agents who'd caught her father. "It was Jason Gideon."

"Wow! Jason Gideon!" she said, her eyes lighting up, her earlier upset seemingly forgotten. "He's like a legend! He was like, one of the _founders_ of the BAU and he was your training agent? Is it true what they say about how he had a nervous breakdown and just dropped off the face of the earth? Are you still in touch with him?"

"Ashley," he replied, rubbing wearily at his eyes and debating whether he should explain what Emily meant when she told the trainee to ask _considered_ questions. "SSA Gideon retired for personal reasons and that's all you really need to know about that, OK?"

"Oh, OK," she said, not quite concealing her disappointment, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Reid might have left then to update the team on the geographic profile with the new data added, but damn if Seaver's eyes didn't well up with tears again. She looked away, shifting again and trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

"Ashley," he said with a sigh, sitting down across from her. "You and I have both been given opportunities that no one else has gotten with the BAU and that's a huge responsibility. There are many agents – excellent agents - who have been with the bureau as SAs or case agents for _years_ and would give _anything_ to be able to join this unit. To be able to have our training period in this unit is unheard of and technically not an option. Every agent with a certain number of years and experience in with decent reviews is required to take on the occasional training agent – but not us because for one, what we do is too specialised for new agents and for another, what we do is too stressful, even by FBI standards and we're given a break on that duty – which though important and shouldn't be a burden, it is time consuming. But Jason saw something in me when he read a paper I'd written while I was doing my sociology and psychology degrees and Emily saw something in you."

She sat still, not making eye contact, arms crossed as he spoke. She didn't respond to what he'd said, pulling in defensively on herself.

"Nobody's here to cut you down Ashley," he went on when she remained silent. "Agent Prentiss is one of the best in the bureau and you've got a great opportunity here to learn from her. Listen to what she has to say. I mean _really_ listen. Ask questions and contribute when asked," he said, trying not to put too much emphasis on _when asked_. "We're all here to help you learn this stuff. You're taking on more than the average trainee – basic field training at the same time as a specialised field: profiling. But you're smart, you're driven and if you let Emily – and all of us – help you, you'll do fine."

He stood up, gathering his map. "Ashley," he said when she continued to avoid looking at him. "You are doing fine and you will do fine."

Ashley just sat though, arms crossed in self-defense feeling attacked and unappreciated. Who was Reid anyway to say if she was doing 'fine' or not? Simmering in indignation she was startled when Reid spoke again, louder though than when he'd spoken to her.

"You're out of luck Morgan," he said causing her to look up sharply and turn in her chair to see Morgan standing in the other door to the break room, behind her. "One of the locals came in about 10 minutes ago," Reid said, teasing. "He finished off the coffee."

"You didn't make more?" Morgan demanded with a mock scowl.

"Nope," Reid said, smirking. "But when _you_ do, I'd love the biggest cup they've got – or on second thought, grab my travel mug would you? I think with this and the search Garcia is doing for me we'll have a new direction to work from in about half an hour."

"Yeah, yeah…" Morgan said, shaking his head as Reid swept out of the room brandishing his map.

Ignoring Morgan, who she could hear was making more coffee, Ashley continued to simmer in indignation. More than once she picked up the file that had started the argument in the first place only to throw it back on the table after only a brief glance inside. She sighed in frustration. Between Emily, who seemed to only have sharp criticisms for her today and Reid, who she figured was like 5 minutes older than her, trying to offer her 'sage' advice – she was ready to scream!

"Phew," Morgan said after several minutes of this, startling Ashley as he sat down across from her while the coffee brewed. "My mama would say that you could fly to Florida on a pout that big."

"I am not pouting," Ashley replied through gritted teeth.

"Look Seaver…" Morgan began, but Ashley cut him off, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What is this? Grand Central or what? I suppose you stood there and listened to the whole thing too?"

Morgan sat back in his chair at her outburst, regarding her very seriously until she looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," he said finally. "I only heard from when you asked about Gideon and I was actually more listening for Reid's reaction. They were very close and it was hard on Reid the way he left." He gave her an appraising stare. It didn't take an infringement on the no inter-team (even trainees) profiling to be able to guess some of what had preceded the part of the conversation he'd heard – especially after seeing how angry Prentiss had been earlier.

"You want to tell me what's got you all riled up? Can't just be because your training agent reminded you to listen more and talk less, 'cause let me tell you kid, if that works you up this much you're in for a hard time. You never don't have someone above you giving orders in the FBI."

Her face scrunched up in anger at this. "It's more about her, and everyone, jumping down my throat every time I open my mouth today! First I'm expected to contribute when we're talking on the plane or in the BAU, but then all of a sudden I'm supposed to be silent?" She huffed out a frustrated sigh, crossing her arms and leaning back again. "But fine, I get it. If I'm supposed to just keep quiet and fetch coffee and files – that's fine – it's all part of the hazing we're supposed to expect from established agents right? Fine." She took a couple of agitated breaths before unfolding her arms and lightly smacking her hands on the tabletop. "But Reid of all people laying on the 'advice'?" she said with a sneer, making it clear what she thought of Reid's input. "And acting all sage and condescending to me… I mean, I know he was let in earlier and younger than usual and all, but seriously, what is he? Like 5 minutes older than me?"

"Doctor Reid is a Supervisory Special Agent and has been for nearly 7 years," Morgan informed her sternly. "He started way younger than usual." Morgan glared at her just long enough for her to shift in her chair and re-cross her arms defensively. "Now, you don't know him very well yet, and you're flustered and frustrated so I'm going to assume that you truly misunderstood. Reid doesn't do condescending unless it's to an occasional unsub where that'll get the reaction we need or an especially obnoxious and foolish agent or local – and you haven't rated that with him, yet." Staring her down, he was secretly please by the blush his reprimand caused in her face.

"He was trying to be helpful and supportive because that's the way he is. Again, work on the listening more and paying closer attention to those who have far more experience than you." With a look of disappointment he rose, moving to the now brewed coffee.

"Do you want some?" he offered, smiling at her cranky 'no' as he poured two large mugs, adding a large amount of sugar to one.

"I have more bad news for you Ashley," he said, pausing near the door. "Dr. Reid is actually younger than you. By nearly two years. And he still has over 7 years experience on you here."


End file.
